


Jounral Number Four

by LocalMadHatter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Phil Watson-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo and Phil bonding because that is what I crave, because phil is older than the smp itself, is hardcore season four canon to the dsmp now, not gravity falls related, please streamer answer my question, season four hardcore lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29709102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalMadHatter/pseuds/LocalMadHatter
Summary: A kind gesture from Ranboo pulls a little at Phil's heart strings so he gives a gift none other can give. One of knowledge attained only through age.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Jounral Number Four

Bubbles of air floated to the surface as the tropical fish pecked at the pellets slowly floating to the bottom of the pool. With a small smile, Phil took another handful of food and scattered it across the water's surface, keeping track of who eats the most.

Setting the food pouch down, Phil calmly dipped a finger into the water and chuckled as Fucker swam forth and nibbled at his index pointer. 

Delicately, Phil tapped the black fish atop its face, “Should’ve known you would be the fat one you little fucker.” as Fucker swam away, Phil stood with a chuckle. Crossing his arms he let himself admire his hard work, a small pond filled to the brim with colorful coral, illuminated pickles, and even a sponge. Not to mention all the tropical fish that were a pain to gather. “You all were so not worth the effort it took getting you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t give you some TLC.”

If Techno saw him now he’d give a small snort at the sappy affection for fish of all creatures but the piglin wasn’t one to talk. Not with his still living dog army occupying Phil’s basement.

From behind him a new weight shifted in the snow, drawing the man’s attention. “Are you talking to your fish?” Ranboo asked, awkwardly tilting his head trying to make out what exactly Phil was doing.

The absurdity of the question drew out a bright laugh, “Yea, they’re just keeping me company as I take care of some chores.” Dropping his arms he leaned over to grab the pouch of fish food and proceeded to pocket it. “Fucker is living up to her name by eating all the food before anyone else gets some so I had to give her a little talking to.”

Flicking the snow off his fingers, Phil smiled at ranboo and crossed his arms once more. “Need anything mate?”

Though the question was courteous, Ranboo’s tail swung nervously behind him. “I-uhm. Well I wanted to let you know I added layers of snow so mobs won’t come around.” Subconsciously he fiddled with his hands to try and relieve some stress.

A shrill whistle sounded out as Phil glanced around noticing the height of the ground. “Mate you didn’t have to do that, I was gathering up some piles to do it myself.” 

“I-uhm. I overheard you telling Techno about decoration and thought you would be busy moving into your new house so..I took your piles and did it myself.” Ranboo admitted, meekly meeting Phil’s eyes.  
Those of which, were soft, despite the bright light. “Aw mate, I really appreciate it. Here, let me get you something as thanks.” Turning on his heel, Phil walked through the snow to the staircase built beside Techno’s home that led to the bridge. Halfway across he looked down at Ranboo and tilted his head with a confused smile, “Are you coming or what?”

The question snapped Ranboo from his thoughts as he jumped in surprise. “Oh, uhm, yea. I’m coming.” Quickly he fumbled through the snow, tripping up the stairs to follow after Phil who had left the door to his house open for the teen.

The creaking of chests filled the room as Ranboo entered, watching Phil sort through his possessions in search of...whatever the heck he was getting.

Pausing for a moment, Phil scratched his chin glancing between chests before snapping his fingers and turning to a shelf across the room. Somehow it had already begun to collect dust despite it being brand new, though it’s contents weren’t. He filtered through different spines until he felt one worn and wobbled from age. Carefully, he slid it out from it’s cubby and examined it’s cover with a sad smile. “Here it is.”

Gently he offered it to Ranboo. “It’s an old mythology book of mine. I know you like listening to Techno’s stories so it’s only right you read some of mine.”

In awe of the gesture, Ranboo’s mouth hung open before he came to his senses and quickly closed it. Only to delicately take the book from Phil and run a finger along it’s pages. Under a closer look, the cover seemed to be hand written in a language he wasn’t too fluent in. “Why is it written in runes? I’m not good at reading them so I don’t think I’ll be able to read this-wait,” as he opened the book and flipped through the pages, he realized something, “Is this all handwritten?”.

“Yup.” The p popped from the pronounced accent as Phil spoke. “Wrote it myself.”

The admission only confused Ranboo further. “Wait, you hand wrote an old mythology book, in enchantment *runes*.” the question only received and small shrug and unabashed smile from Phil. “But I thought you only knew english and this is clearly older than I am. Maybe even older than Techno! There’s no way you wrote this!” disbelief was thick in his words. Which only earned a hearty laugh from Phil. 

Yoinking the book straight out of Ranboo’s hands, Phil held it up and propped his free hand on his hip. “That’s because it is older than Techno and is it really that hard to believe that I’m multilingual?” Lowering the book, he set it down atop a chest and motioned for Ranboo to take a seat. As the teen did such, though in a fumble, Phil muffled another laugh. With Ranboo situated and his full attention of Phil, the old man took out his communicator and scrolled through the logs.

“Remember my conversation with Sam the other day over the public log?” The hearty nod from Ranboo earned a small smile. “Well, I wasn’t lying when I said I was old. I’m older than this land itself.” Pocketing his communicator, Phil folded his arms and slowly started to walk towards the window. 

“That journal is one I wrote when I was younger and adventuring between dimensions exploring ancient ruins. I met a couple..., let’s say primary sources, and detailed their tales.” His eyes hazed slightly as memories of times past resurfaced only to be avoided as Phil turned to face Ranboo once more. “If you can’t read it I’d be more than happy to just tell them to you.”

Tilting his head Ranboo gave an unsure smile, “You mean like telling me a bedtime story.”

That, Phil laughed wholeheartedly at, covering his mouth as he doubled over to try and control himself. It failed. Joining in Ranboo grinned brightly over his accomplishment of making Phil laugh. It was always fun to join in on. When they both calmed down a bit though Phil still struggled through snorts and snickers, he shook his head. “You know what, sure. I’ll read you a bedtime story at a sixth past the sun's peak.” Picking up the book, Phil took a seat across from Ranboo and opened the cover, delicately flipping through pages until he found a good start.

“There once was an Empress who ruled the nether, born from the fiery inferno of a charge. She was a woman so great, without a word the creatures of the domain bowed to her whim. Save for the zombie pigmen-”

**Author's Note:**

> So help me I will write Hardcore as world lore to the dream smp don't make me do it because it'll be terribly written. Please someone do this for me I'm going to cry. I want positive C!Phil representation everyone stop he's not tommy's dAD


End file.
